The Perfumer's Wife
by Taya3211
Summary: Cassie Knox was always sick as a child, and as a result, she has trouble breathing in polluted areas. Her solution? Apply for a farm in the Country! Klaus Wolfe is a gentleman to all that know him, but there is more to the 30 year old than meets the eye. How will the relationship between these two people unfold? Let's see.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Oak Tree Town

_Hi guys! It's been forever since I last wrote a fanfic. Sorry about that. School is just really hectic, and summer isn't any better! I've never written an OC fic before, so this is kind of a new experience for me._

 _So, I chose Klaus because I think he's really sweet and a gentleman. Also, he has a secret past that he doesn't like to talk about. Secret bad boys are always the best! XD I decided to make up a past for him that goes with the known information about him, but also gave him a little twist that I can't wait to show you guys!_

 _I'll probably be doing regular uploads on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I don't know how many chapters this project will be, but I hope you guys enjoy it!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Story of Seasons or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story and any original characters. Story of Seasons belongs to Marvelous Inc.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Oak Tree Town

It was another beautiful spring day in Oak Tree Town when the Guild Master, Veronica, heard a knock on the guild door. She already knew who she would see when she opened the door. It was the new farmer, Cassandra Knox. She was the applicant chosen out of dozens to take ownership of the old farm at the mountain summit, next to Madame Eda's. She had yellow gold eyes and dirty blonde hair, and she was wearing an old fashioned dress that had a navy top and beige skirt, with an apron. On her head was a red kerchief with an orange flower.

"Hello Cassandra," Veronica said with a welcoming smile, "My name is Veronica. I am the Guild Master here in Oak Tree Town. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.

"Hello, Ms. Veronica," She had a shy smile on her face, "It's nice to meet you too. And I prefer Cassie, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Well then Cassie, it is about time we get going."

"Where are we going?"

"To the farm next to yours. You will be staying with a farmer named Madame Eda for about a week while we finish setting up your farm. While you're there, she will teach you everything you need to know about farming."

At this, Cassie let out a relieved sigh. She didn't know much about farming. The two women proceeded to walk towards the mountain. Veronica stopped walking when they reached a forested area.

"Do you mind if we took a detour, Cassie?"

"Not at all, Ms. Veronica."

Veronica led Cassie a bit farther north to a cobblestone bridge overlooking a beautiful river.

"Natural beauty is one of Oak Tree Town's most important features. All of its residents treasure it, and I hope you will too."

"It truly is beautiful. I will definitely treasure it!" After this, both women smiled and started back up the mountain. A little while later, Cassie stopped and took out an inhaler.

"Sorry, Ms. Veronica. I'm not really used to walking up steep slopes like this."

"It's alright, but why the inhaler? Surely the climb didn't leave you that out of breath?"

"I have lung problems. That's why I applied to work out here in the countryside. The city air was horrible for my health. Here, it's much better. The air tastes sweet, even." Cassie laughed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to farm with your condition? It is truly laborious work. I don't want you to endanger your health."

"I'll be fine. It's mostly air pollution that causes it. I really want to be a farmer here!"

"All right, but don't push yourself too hard. There is a clinic in the Guild Office if you ever need medical assistance.

"Thank you, Ms. Veronica. I'm fine now, should we head up the rest of the mountain?"

"Yes, we should."

Veronica and Cassie continued up the mountain until they reached a small house at the summit. Waiting by the entrance was a small old woman whom Cassie assumed was Madame Eda.

"Hello, Ms. Veronica, dear. Is this my new student?'

'Yes, Madame Eda. This is Cassie."

"It's nice to meet you Madame Eda," Cassie bowed to the old lady.

"Please dearie, call me Granny. Having you here is like having my grandson back for a visit," Cassie decided that she liked Granny Eda. She was very nice and reminded her of her old babysitter from when she was little, "Now, come in, it may be spring, but it's still a bit chilly out."

"You seem to be in good hands Cassie, so I'll be off. I still have more work that needs to be done."

"Alright! Thank you for bringing me here."

Cassie walked into Eda's home and instantly felt a sense of fatigue fall over her when she sat on her new bed. As she fell asleep, a single thought faded in her mind. She was gonna love it in Oak Tree Town.

 _Chapter 1 complete! I don't know about other writers, but the first chapter is always the hardest for me. I just don't know how to start a story. I'm pretty bad at dialogues, and this story is pretty much all dialogue lol. If you have any pointers for a new writer, please comment! Also, please Rate and Review! Thank you so much for reading my first chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2: Yard Work

_Ugh. Sorry, I know I said I would update on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but life kinda got in the way. I don't really know how often the updates will be, but I will at least try to get one out every week. Also, I'm trying to get better at writing descriptions, so I hope this chapter is better than chapter one. Hope you guys like it!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Story of Seasons or any of its characters. I only own any original characters. Story of Seasons belongs to Marvelous Inc.**

Chapter 2: Yard Work

When Cassie woke up the next morning, she was greeted by the wonderful scent of breakfast coming from the kitchen. It had been a long time since she had woken up to the scent of food being cooked, as she had lived by herself when she was in the city. For a moment, she wondered if she was back in her family home, until she remembered that her parents were no longer around, and that she was in Eda's farmhouse in Oak Tree Town. Cassie was still a bit worried about being the new person in town, as she had looked the town up online and realized that it was very small. She knew from some of her friends from high school that small towns could be very exclusive, with people only befriending those they had known for many years.

Cassie decided that she would save her judgement for a later time, as she didn't know anyone in town, excluding Granny Eda and Ms. Veronica. She also knew that she didn't really have the time to think about such things, as she could hear Granny Eda teetering into her room.

"It's time to wake up, dear," Granny Eda said with a smile as Cassie rolled over and got out of her small green bed, "I have a lot of things to teach you today. But before that, we should have some breakfast." With that, she led Cassie into the dining area between the house's two bedrooms. As the two women ate, Granny Eda explained how farming is quite laborious, and that Cassie should make sure to watch her health, so that she doesn't cause her body any harm. Cassie and Granny Eda were just finishing up when they heard a knock on the door. When Granny Eda opened the door, Cassie was surprised to see a flamboyant looking man with pink hair and a purple outfit outside. Granny Eda let the man in, and introduced him as a farmer named Giorgio.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, throwing his shoulder length hair to the side slightly, "I'm sure you have heard of me before." When Cassie shook her head, he looked shocked.

"Then I'm sure you have at least seen me in a magazine somewhere? I'm quite photogenic." Again, Cassie signaled that she did not know of him. Giorgio was flabbergasted that he was not known by this new farmer. After explaining that his farm was at the base of the mountain, and that he had a neighbor, another farmer named Fritz, he left the house. With Giorgio gone, Granny Eda led Cassie outside for her first day of real training. She explained that Cassie's job would be to go around the farm and collect five pebbles and five small branches. Cassie didn't really know how this constituted as training, it just seemed like Granny Eda was making her do her yard work. Cassie was okay with it though, because she knew she was helping the frail old woman, and because it wasn't really hard work. Granny Eda seemed to think differently, as when Cassie brought her the obstructions, she told her that training was done for the day, and that she should get some rest. Cassie wasn't really tired, but she decided to comply with the woman's wishes, and went inside. After storing the pebbles and twigs in her material bin, Cassie went to bed. As she waited to fall asleep, she thought about how she hadn't had any issues breathing while running around the farm, and smiled to herself. She knew that no matter what happens, she wasn't going to regret coming to Oak Tree Town.

The next morning, Granny Eda told Cassie that they were going into town to see Ms. Veronica at the Trade Depot. Cassie was ecstatic that she would get to learn about the town's commerce. Walking down the mountain trail, Cassie noticed areas branching off the beaten path that were blocked off. She made a mental note to investigate further when she got the chance. When they reached town, Cassie took a better look around, and noticed that there were multiple shops, what looked like a restaurant, and a few paths to other parts of the town. Eda led her down two flights of steps and to the east. Cassie was taken aback by the large open area before her. She heard her name called, and saw Ms. Veronica approaching her.

"Hello, Cassie," the older woman said, with a slight smile, "how have you been?"

"I've been well, thank you," Cassie said nervously, she was still unused to speaking this formally. Ms. Veronica gave off the impression that you didn't want to be informal around her. She explained that the Trade Depot is where traders from other countries come to sell and buy merchandise. Unfortunately, the town only trades with one country at the moment, Silk Country. The representative from Silk Country, Asche, was very nice, and said that she would come on certain days, which you could ask Jonas at the kiosk about. Jonas explained that he also could show you what was in demand from each country, which nets more income. Cassie listened carefully, and soon, it was time to go home. She said goodbye to the people at the Depot, and made her way back up the mountain with Granny Eda. When they reached the house, Cassie said she was tired and went to bed, wanting as much rest as possible for whatever awaits her tomorrow.

 _Gah. I don't even know if that was good or not. I tried being descriptive, but I don't know how it turned out. Thanks to the people who gave me advice, and also to those that followed and favorited this story. It means a lot to me that you guys are putting some faith in me. Like always, please review, and any writing tips are appreciated. Thanks!_


End file.
